


The Clouds Of Night

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: KaeMaki Week 2018 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Bruises, F/F, Kaemaki Week 2018, Vampire Feeding, Vampire! Kaede, Werewolf! Maki, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Maki returns from another hit job, and Kaede is there to comfort her.KaeMaki Week 2018Day four: Supernatural





	The Clouds Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t exactly supernatural but I mean,,,It is if you squint

Being a werewolf had both it’s perks and it’s downsides for Maki. Sure, it was way easier to kill someone when she was in her full transformation but getting to her target without being spotted? Now that was hard work. It wasn’t hard to spot 4.5ft tall and 7ft long wolf, so every job Maki had that fell on a full moon always ended up being a challenge. Nevertheless, she never failed to take out her target. More times than others, however, a lot more blood would be shed than needed.

The best kind of jobs she had were the ones that fell the night before the full moon, when she had just started her transformation phase. She had claws that were sharper than any knife she owned, and she also had extremely sharp teeth that came in handy should she ever be in a situation she can’t use her claws. She also had improved eye sight and hearing, making finding her target much easier.

The jobs were tiring, though. After ever job, Maki would gradually make her way home and crawl into bed, exhausted. Luckily for her, Kaede was almost always awake. Being a vampire, Kaede was more prone to sleeping better during the day, which she usually did on the days Maki had jobs. She liked to be awake for when the assassin got back so that she could make sure she got home safe and sound. Maki was often too tired to even get herself ready for bed, but Kaede was always there to help her.

On this particular night, however, things were different. Maki came home, covered in blood like usual, and flopped down onto the bed. Usually, Kaede would resist the urge to lick the blood from Maki, but this time was different. She was so damn hungry. She’d been neglecting her feeding, since she knew Maki would need her energy but she couldn’t help herself.

Pulling Maki close, Kaede gently licked at the cuts on Maki’s face. Being a vampire, her spit could also be used as an antiseptic so it was a win win for both parties. 

Maki squirmed slightly at the licks, but said nothing.

“Maki-Chan...How did it go?”

“Fine. It went fine.” 

“Right...Did you get hurt anywhere else?” Kaede gently cupped Maki’s cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Mhm...” Maki’s dark brown tail gave a gentle wag at the kiss, cashing Kaede to smile.

“Alright. Do you need help or..?”

“Please...”

Kaede nodded, “Arms up.” 

Maki did just that, wincing slightly as she raised them. Kaede slowly pulled her black shirt up, being careful to not accidentally catch any of the wounds. 

They were bad, but not as bad as they could have been. Maki’s torso was covered in scratched and bruises, and she had a particularly nasty gash just above her hip. Kaede gave a soft sigh as she put the shirt to the side, getting up. 

“I’m going to go and get the kit. You stay put. Do you think you could try and take off your pants for me?”

“I can try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Kaede gave Maki another kiss on the forehead before she left the room.

Maki somehow managed to struggle her way out of her trousers. After all, she didn’t want to cause more work for Kaede. Her legs weren’t that bad, just a few bruises here and there. Nothing took major. 

As soon as Kaede returned, she started to attend to Maki’s wounds and bandaged up any cuts she deemed worthy of it. Which, to Kaede, was every single one. With Maki fixed up, the pair lied down on the bed in silence before Kaede gently put her arms around Maki’s waist.

“Maki-Chan...Can I— I mean, may I feed off you in the morning? Please...I’m so hungry.” 

“Of course you can.” Maki didn’t have any jobs for the next few days, so she had no problems with helping Kaede.

“Thank you...Could I possibly get a little taste now..?” Kaede licked her lips, eyeing up Maki’s neck. It seemed to be one of the least damaged part of the werewolf’s body, and Kaede couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into it.

“...Fine. But just a little. You’ll get your fill later.”

Kaede’s eyes lit up and she kissed Maki’s cheek, “Thank you so much! I’ll be sure to return the favour.”

“Just get it over with...”

Kaede kissed down Maki’s cheek to her jawline, and continued kissing all the way down her neck. She picked out a good spot, and gently began to suck on it. She wanted to prepare Maki for the initial bite. After suckling for a few moment’s, Kaede has a few soft bites with her regular teeth. 

“Kaede-Chan...You know you can just do it, right? You don’t have to prepare me.”

“Yeah but I want to make you enjoy this as much as you can...”

“Kae—“

Maki was cut off by Kaede sinking her fangs into her neck and drinking quickly. It tasted so good, and Kaede couldn’t get enough of it. It had been a while since she’d been able to feed off Maki, and she was going to make the most of it.

Maki was starting to feel a little bit drowsy and sick, and she gently tried to push Kaede back. Kaede, taking this as a signal to stop, pulled back. She had blood dripping down from her lip and onto her chin, but she was smiling like there was nothing there. She gave the bite mark a few licks to clean it, before licking her own lips clean.

“Ehehe...Sorry. I got a little carried away. You just taste so good!” Kaede said, kissing Maki’s cheek.

Maki gave a soft groan in response, rolling onto her side. 

“Right. Time to get some sleep.” Kaede reached over and turned off the bedside lamp before pulling the blankets over the pair. Kaede wrapped her arms around Maki and held her close, nuzzling her face into the others back.

“H-Hey Kaede-Chan?”

“Hm?”

“I...I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awh I love a soft Maki


End file.
